One type of miniature switch includes a tripping member, or snap dome, having a periphery engaging an outer contact, and a middle lying over an inner contact. As the middle is depressed, it reaches a state wherein it snaps down and engages the inner contact, to thereby connect the inner and outer contacts. The snap action creates a "click" sound and tactile feedback, which indicates that the switch has been closed.
An example of such switch with a tripping member is shown in document JP-A-02,195,616, which includes an articulated part of a pusher which is coupled to a ramp formed by a cutout in the upper wall of a switch cover. The cutout in the cover prevents easy gripping of the switch by a mechanical arm during assembly, especially during surface mount on a printed circuit board. Also, in the above prior art document, an articulated part of the pusher is connected to the body of the pusher by a thin portion forming a hinge, which is difficult to form and which requires precise pusher guidance. A small switch of the type that includes a tripping member, which had an easily constructed but reliable actuator arrangement, where the actuator arrangement did not interfere with machine pickup of the switch, as by suction applied to its upper wall, would be of value.